


Elysian

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU Sequel to Infernal, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Injury, Conflict, F/F, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Suspense, Thriller, War, celestials live on earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: After the events of Infernal, Chloe wakes up and finds herself in Gods' Kingdom. After reuniting with Lucifer the two of them must work together to get back down to Earth and stop Lord Croft from taking over the world with his halfbreed army.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has been a long time, but finally, I have managed to come up with an idea for the Infernal Sequel.
> 
> Without further a due I give you Elysian: The Battle Has Only Begun

* * *

 

Waking up in a strange place is one thing, but waking up and finding out you are actually in Heaven, the literal Silver City is a something completely different. Wanna know what else is strange? No, surprising would be a better choice word, finding out the guy you met this year in high school, who was a little sketchy at first but then eventually turned into your crush and almost lover is actually the fallen angel Samael who was cast out of heaven by God with a capital G. That’s right, Lucifer. Freakin’. Morningstar — The Devil, Lord of Darkness, Prince of Lies and Deception — is real. Also, you probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you that his brother, Archangel Gabriel (not the one who banished him that’s Michael) is currently sitting in front of me, wearing a white colored Armani suit and pants and a silver watch.

 

“I think i’m going to be sick,” I state weakly before I lean over the side of the bed I am currently laying on to throw up, although nothing leaves my body.

 

“Ahhh, that would be the concussion you managed to give yourself when you flew yourself into the tree after shooting that bastard man Talon.” An older gentleman says, his footsteps coming closer to my position on the bed. I watch with blurred vision as he hands me a light brown ceramic bowl filled with a blue-colored liquid.

 

“Language Carl,” a young female voice resonates. She comes over to my other side and takes a seat next to my body. “We haven’t formally met, i’m Remielle. fourteenth daughter of the heavenly Father almighty.” I see her extend her hand but I am too weak to take it, my head spinning with every movement of my eyes.

 

“How about we let Chloe take her medicine and then give her time to recover. It’s not every day we have a living soul take a trip to heaven and survive it as sanely as she has.” I could clearly hear the distinct tone of Gabriels' voice. Silently agreeing with him I gulp down the medicine, which didn’t taste that bad, and rest my head back against the soft pillow. Before I can drift off again I remember one question was still left unanswered.

 

“Where’s Lucifer?” I try to keep my voice steady, but it breaks a bit. I watch as both Gabriels’ and Amenadiels’ faces fall slightly. Carl simply turns around and goes to the medicine stand. Only Remielle tries to keep a brave face.

 

“Rest up and tomorrow we will talk.” She pulls the covers over my head and with a press of her finger to my forehead she somehow lulls me into sleep. I don’t hear the angels arguing over their fallen brother as they exit the room and leave me to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd here we go with Chapter 1! I hope that if you enjoyed Infernal, you will enjoy Elysian just as much if not better. Updates will be far and few between as I haven't that much time to work on it.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

* * *

 

When I wake up this time I am alone in the room. Slowly shifting I put myself up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I have lost track of all time, I don’t know what day it is, or what time of day it is, or how long I’ve been here. Some say time in Hell is faster than time on Earth but does those rules apply to Heaven as well? Lucifer would know, but I still am clueless as to where he is — or which plane he is on. What if he’s back on Earth still, bleeding to death and helpless? What if he died and went back to Hell? I decided that would be my first mission as I wing my stiff legs over the side of the mattress. When I push myself up to a standing position the room spins slightly and I wobble. Placing a hand on my forehead and extending one out I attempt to hold my balance. After a moment or two, I become more stable and walk over to the window. I can’t see much, just bright light and white. I assume it’s midday as the room is well lit, showing off the wall of elixirs and herbs. On the top of the bandage cubby I find a leather bound book, opening the cover I admire the strange looking symbols and text. This must be the angel language, I think to myself. I flip through a few pages before closing the book and walking towards the wooden door. I push it open and reveal what looks like a small village. A marble pathway extends from the doorway all the way out a green field in the distance. As I close my eyes I can hear the sound of a river flowing off in the distance, a little wind whistling past my ears, and people speaking in a language I cannot understand all around me. I open my eyes when I hear my name being called out.

 

“Chloe! What in Heavens are you doing out of bed?” A female voice calls out to my direction. I look around but cannot spit the source of the voice. Eventually, the voice finds me and a young woman with —- hair comes up to me.

 

“I wanted to get some fresh air,” I say, knowing full well that this was not my intention.

 

“Riiiiiight, well it’s best you have a travel buddy while you “get some fresh air.” She says with air quotes. I can’t help but laugh, of course, she knows I’m lying. She is an angel after all.

 

“Do you remember who I am?” She asks, tilting her head to the side slightly.

 

I think back on the last time and she seems like someone I have met before but my incoming headache makes it hard to think. “I feel like I do but my head hurts to think.”

 

“Yeah, you did give yourself quite the nasty concussion. It’s Remielle, but you can just call me Remi.” She gives a wide smile and extends her arm. I take it happily and smile in return.

 

“Let’s say I show you around?”

 

“No white pearly gates, guess the books got that detail wrong.” I joke as she links her arm in mind, mostly to keep me steady In case I get woozy.

 

“Oh Heavens got them but that’s in the main office so to speak. You're currently in the village of Yalevelnor — that’s pronounced _al-vel-noor_. Here is where the angels study medicine, herbs, and look after the creatures.” She begins to explain as we pass a garden filled with luscious green plants.

 

“What kind of creatures live here exactly?”

 

“Mostly—“

 

“Oh my gosh, do you guys have unicorns?!? Please tell me you guys have unicorns here!”

 

Remi laughs at my remark and shakes her head. “Sorry Chloe, unicorns don’t exist, not even in heaven.”

 

I can’t help but grunt, the one place that could potentially have unicorns doesn’t.

 

“We mostly have first dwelling creatures such as white stags and stardust wolves.”

 

“Woah, stardust wolves?”

 

“They are your average wolves, maybe slightly bigger than the ones on earth, but their pelts reflect the light from the stars. Their coats are almost like stardust, hence the name. They are the protectors of the forest and of the villages. The people occasionally leave offerings to ensure their safety.”

 

“Don’t they look to God for that?” I stop as we reach a bridge crossing the river.

 

“Yes, but my father is a busy man and usually nothing ever bad happens in Heaven. Or so we pray.”

 

Together we cross the bridge, admiring the vibrantly colored fish swimming before continuing onward. The further away from Yalevenoor we travel, the mood dense the forest in front of us becomes.

 

“Where are we headed now?” I ask, following Remi deeper into the forest. A sound of a branch cracking makes me stop dead in my tracks. My vision blues and suddenly I take back to that night when I’m alone, in a dark forest calling out to Linda. Another snap has me turning 180 degrees and there I see him. The dark shadow figure I saw before coming out of the tree line. As his shadow gets closer to me my heart begins to quicken, slowly stepping back I do my best to distance myself from him. However, the darkened figure begins to pick up his own pace. Turn back around I make a run for it, I hear his voice in the air.

 

_“You can’t hide forever Chloe, you think you’re safe in Heaven but just you wait. The moment your back on Earth I’ll come for you, and don’t expect Samael to protect you. He can’t, he’s too weak.”_

 

His haunted laugh surrounds me as more shadows begin to surround me. I stop running because I no longer see a way out. I’m trapped and then the shadow that haunted me for months steps into the light. I watch as I see the familiar hair and frame come into the open. Cain’s arms reach forward to grab me and I scream.

 

* * *

 

“Chloe! Chloe, it’s just me! It’s alright, Chloe!!”

 

When I blink I see not Cain, or Dark Shadows holding me, but Amenadiel. I look around and see that I’m currently laying on the ground. To my left I see Remi standing with her arms crossed and a worried expression over her face.

 

“What happened?” I say as Amenadiels hand on my back helps me sit up.

 

“You started to freak out while walking in the forest, Remi trio to get your attention but you seemed to be elsewhere. Everything ok?”

 

“Yeah I just, uhhh. Nevermind I just thought I saw something, sorry.” I push myself up and realize Amenadiel, Remi and I are not alone. Another angel— no friend —stands in front of us. My face switches between an expression of pure joy and sadness.

 

“Hello, sugar.”

 

“….Candy…wha— you’re here? No, that can’t be— that means….”

 

“Chloe,” Candy takes my hands in hers and lifts me to my feet. Shen then engulfs me in a warm hug and I can’t help but cry.

 

“This is all my fault…i’m so sorry,” I say between sobs, I clutch her tightly and pull her in closer to me. Her fingers rub small circles of comfort on my back.

 

“Chloe this is not your fault, and before you say it — or even think — it’s not Lucifer’s fault either.” She says, pulling back slightly to place her hands on my shoulders. “The only one to blame is Talon, Cain, and Morden Croft. They are to blame for everything that has happened if they hadn’t decided to play with stuff they didn’t understand I would— I would still be on Earth.”

 

I wipe the tears from my eyes with the back of my hands, “who else was there?”

 

“Ella and Linda, but before I…move on, they were still alive. They are only human and I was able to give them a chance to escape.” Candy says with sorrow.

 

“But you weren’t able to save yourself.”

 

“They are my friends Chloe, and I did everything in my angelic power to save them from the demons chasing us. If I had a chance to go back I would do it again. I don’t think I could forgive myself if either Ella or Linda got hurt or worse. They are no match for what Croft is doing, I only hope they were able to reach safety.

 

“What about Maze?”

 

“Maze and I managed to close the gates the gates to Hell, to keep other demons from escaping, but one grabbed her and pulled her in before I could reach her,” Amenadiel states, jumping into the conversation.

 

“What?!” Candy and I say at the same time.

 

“Maze is stuck in Hell, but you have nothing to fear. She’s lived there for ages and managed just fine. As soon as Lucifer is on the mend he can get her out and bring her back to earth.”

 

“Take me to him, I want…need, to see him” There was no need to ask of whom I was referring to. With a nod of his head, Amenadiel walks past the three of us and we followed.

 

After another hour of walking, we finally reached a new area of Heaven, Orrinshire. This area of heaven is just as angelic and mystical as the name makes it sound. We come up to a large black iron gate. The brick wall on both sides stretch for what looks like miles, this must be where God spends most of his time. In front of the gate stood two angels with long spears in their hands. I try not to make eye contact as we wait for Amenadiel to state something in the angelic language before the gate began to open. With a nod from Amenadiel, we all make our way past the gates to head towards the large palace. As we walk Remi links her arm in mine and stays close to my side.

 

“No human would ever be able to get past these gates, ever. The only reason the guards haven’t killed you yet is that Amenadiel told them not too.” She whispers to me.

 

“Good to know.”

 

Candy and Amenadiel split of from Remi and I as we continue to the front steps of the palace. As we make our way up the steps I notice the house is more heavily guarded than the gates. As we get to the front door I lock eyes with one of the guards. Her dark brown hair is pulled back into a braid so her eye cold blue eyes can stare right into mine. I avert my eyes immediately and keep my head down to avoid any trouble. Unfortunately, she decided a little trouble was just what she wanted.

 

“Remielle, what in Heaven's name are you doing bring this mortal to the palace of Orrinshire?” She blocks our way to the door and pulls out a blade, pointing the sharp end write in front of my face.

 

“Easy Gadreel, _Chloe_ is here to see Lucifer.” Remi swats the blade away from my face and stares down the angel guard. “Now, if you don’t mind.” Remi takes hold of my arm again and drags me past Gadreel, through the palace door.

 

“She’s friendly.”

 

“Oh, don’t pay attention to her. She’s just stressed because she’s the captain of the guard.” Remi states, clearly those two have some history. Well, if i’m being realistic, thousands of years of history.

 

“You don’t like her, what’d she do to you?” I raise an eyebrow, trying my best to hide my smirk.

 

“She was created.”

 

“….wait a minute….is she related to you?” I can feel my smirk growing wider into a grin.

 

“Chloe, we are all in some way related to every angle, but yes. You just met my old sister by a couple hundreds of years.”

 

I couldn’t help but laugh out loud at how human she sounded. “Man and I thought having an older sibling by a few years could be bad.”

 

“I can assure you, having an angel sibling a couple hundreds of years old is much worse. Come, we have a bit of walking to do before we reach the southern end of the palace.”

 

“Is that where Lucifer is?”

 

“Yep, though I must warn you, he’s a bit different.”

 

“I think I can handle him just fine.” _I hope._

 

* * *

 

“You need to be careful as you have yet to adjust to them yet.”

 

“I’ve gotten bloody use to them alright, and they are a bloody nuisance. I swear these things have a mind of their own.” Lucifer states before a long, white, fluffy appendage come forward on its own command. “Bloody hell, watch out.”

 

A low rumble sounds and a tall man with silver hair steps out from the shadows. “Oh my son, how good it is to see you with them once more. I wonder what Chloe will think?”

 

“Chloe’s here?” Lucifer grabs hold of his wing and pushes it back behind him. “where is she?” He takes a few steps forward but is stopped by a hand.

 

“She’s in the palace now, I believe Remielle is escorting her—“

 

“So she’s alright? She’s not hurt? Was she treated properly?” Lucifers breath begins to speed up and his wings begin to twitch.

 

“Samael, these are things you can ask her yourself, she’s almost here. In the meantime, I would suggest putting those away so you don’t accidentally hit her with them. Just remember what I told you, close your eyes and clear your mind. I will see you soon.”

 

Lucifer closes his eyes and clears his head of his thoughts, within seconds the wings fold up against his back and disappear from the visible plane. When he opens them the man that was once standing in front of him has gone, leaving Lucifer alone once more in his room. “Of course dear old Dad doesn’t want to meet her….well, not yet at least.” He walks over to his bed and slips on a long sleeve shirt, covering what was left of the scar he had received when he was stabbed. As soon as he fixed the stray strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes he hears a knock on the door. Turning, he smiles when his eyes lock with ones he has come to lose himself in.

 

“Chloe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story may seem to be off to slow start but once we get deeper into the story things will pick up in pace. See you next time and Merry Christmas!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Happy New Year Everyone!
> 
> P.S. Chapter not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Happy Reading!

* * *

 

“Chloe,” Lucifer states, considering the condition I remember last seeing him in he looks great. Brand new even, I wondered if perhaps being in Heaven helped regain his strength but I remember that the blade had poison in it.

 

“How are you—“ I couldn’t help but shake my head, my feet grounded me in place.

 

“My Father, when I arrived he said I was dying and He—“

 

“Wait, God saved you? He healed you completely?” My feet slowly begin to take my body closer to his until my eyes reach his chest. Unconsciously I extend my hand out and place it on his middle abdomen, where my memory shows the wound. His body is still at my touch and he doesn’t move a muscle. His stomach rises and falls against my hand as he breaths, seemingly not bothered at all by my intrusiveness. Holy shit.

 

“Chloe, I’m fine, bu— but what about you?” The crack in his voice does not go unnoticed by me, but I say nothing of it. Slowly he takes my hands in his and he brings them up to his chest. “Are you really alright?”

 

I knew the latter wasn’t about my state of health, but rather the fact that I was currently in Heaven — not because I am dead — but due to God’s angels saving me and bringing me here. If I am being honest with myself it is really strange and any other person in their Go— right mind would be freaking out. However, being with Lucifer, having him hold me in his arms makes any worries I may have flee my system. “Yes, I am now.”

 

I move my arm up to bring his head lower to mine but before I am successful a knock at his door disrupts. I turn to see who disrupts us and find Remielle at the door with a black garment bag draped over her arm.

 

“Hey Luci,” She gives him a smile and he returns the gesture. “Chloe, if you would follow me that way we can prep you for tonight’s occasion.”

 

I face back towards Lucifer and raise an eyebrow in question, he shrugs his shoulders and leads me to the door. To the left Amenadiel stands waiting and nods his head when Lucifer exits the room.

 

“Brother. Chloe.” Amenadiel states.

 

“Amenadiel.” Lucifers words have a bit of sting in them but his brother doesn’t seem to take any offense. “I guess I will see you later tonight then.” He takes his hands and gently pushes back a stray lock of hair to rest behind my ear before heading the opposite direction of us and follows his brother.

 

“Remi??? What’s going on?” I follow Remi up a set up stairs to the top floor of the palace and down a long carpeted hallway, passing various rooms on our left and right.

 

“My father is having a gathering tonight and you have been invited to join.”

 

“Wait— God is having a dinner party, and he wants me to be there?” I stopped dead in my tracks and thought about the two drastically different ways tonight could go.

 

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” Remielle came back and tugged my body forward.

 

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight, Dad just decided to throw a party and wants Chloe to come because it’s, and I quote, convenient?” Lucifer growls as his buttons up his white fitted shirt, adjusting the cuffs slightly. 

 

“Lucifer, Father has no ulterior motive, he simply wants to me her.” Amenadiel sighs as he pulls his blazer on over his navy blue button down, adjusting his cuffs.

 

“I never said that…but, if you must know it might have crossed my mind. I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t rather meet her in a more secluded area.”

 

“Why would that matter?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe because she’s bloody mortal and she’s in Heaven not because she’s dead but because Angels saved her and i’m the damn Devil.” Just out of spite Lucifer’s wings appear as to almost remind him he once was an Angel. “Bloody Hell.”

 

Amenadiel stood and laughed at his younger brother and walked over to him, grabbing the black jacket hanging upon the rack. “Luci, are you worried that Chloe is going to get overwhelmed and run from you?” Lucifer’s silence gave Amenadiel his answer so he took his hand and placed it firmly on his shoulder. “I can assure you brother, Chloe is a strong woman, nothing is going to send her fleeing, not Heaven, not Father, and certainly not the Devil. If she fell for you it’s because she fell for who you are. The favorite son that fell from Heaven to rule the damned. If you think she doesn’t know your ugly bits you are wrong. Fear not, if she was scared of who you were so wouldn’t have been so persistent in trying to get to you when she first came to.”

 

“She was asking for me when she first got here?” Lucifer’s body relaxed and his wings returned to their own plane, becoming invisible once more.

 

Amenadiel nodded at his brothers question and helped him get the jacket on, brushing his hands down his shoulder to smooth out and wrinkles. “Ready?”

 

“As i’ll ever be.” Lucifer looked at himself in the mirror, tugging at the tip of his jacket before running his hands down his stomach. He takes one more deep breath in before leading the way out of the dressing room to the dinning hall.

 

* * *

 

“So is this a formal dinner? Why am I even asking that, its with God of course it is.” I come to a sitting position on the couch Remielle placed me on before she disappeared into the massive closet. “Alright, exactly how many people are going to be there? All of Heaven?”

 

“Not exactly, tonight is an invite only dinner. It is a special occasion after all.” Remielle appears from behind the doors with a stack of dresses draped over her left arm. “Now I think I got the size correctly, but as for color I guess we will just have to see. I’m leaning toward either red or green.”

 

I grab the first dress from her and go behind the closet to try it on. It’s a bright green with on strap across my right shoulder. Once I have it all the way on the bottom rim only comes to mid thigh. I try to take my first steps but find the restriction of the dress overwhelming. “Remi, I don’t think this will do.”

 

“You haven’t even come out to let me see yet, you can’t say no until I’ve a look at it.”

 

“Well its a bit too bright and the only way i’d make it to dinner is if I have the guards carry me like a log.”

 

“Ahhh I see, ok let me see what other options I have that isn’t going to blind anyone and allows you to show off those legs.”

 

As Remi find me another option I carefully pull the old dress off and wait. The next dress she hands me is an ocean blue cocktail dress that is also fitted. I slip on the the dress and pull the arm holes through. The button allows for the dress to stay in place, creating almost a chocker like band across my neck. I place my arm around my back and feel very little fabric. Brushing my hair out of my eyes I walk out back to Remielle.

 

“Well?” I hold up my hands before doing a small circle in place. “What do think?”

 

“I like the dress, it’s so sexy—“

 

“But?” I press, fully knowing a but was coming.

 

“I’m not sure about the color, hold on.” Remi sorts through the dresses before pulling out a fire red dress. “Perfect.”

 

“Here, I think this one will be the one.” She gives me a wicked smile before I grab the dress from her hand to change. Pulling off the old dress I slip the new on one, once it was fastened and adjusted my body I took in a breath. This was the one, it felt right and I knew in my mind that a certain someone would very much appreciate it. Smiling at myself I excited to find an equally giddy Remielle.

 

“Oh boy, Lucifer is not going to physically contain his excitement when he sees you in that Chloe.”

 

“Remi!!!”

 

“Haha, what?!? It’s true!” Remielle laughs and comes closer to me, walking in a circle around me. “You’re absolutely to die for. Come, now that we have the dress on we can do something about your hair.” She grabs my arm and pulls me to another side room.

 

“What’s wrong with my hair?” I ask as she drags me to what I assume is the makeup room. “Remi!”

 

* * *

 

Lucifer stood with a drink in his hand, aimlessly staring at the entry way to the banquet room. The celebration had started about 20 minutes ago and there still was no sign of Chloe. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. What if Chloe didn’t want to come because she knew his father was going to be there? What if it was he himself she didn’t  see now that she knew the truth. Maybe this was all too much to handle and she decided to decline coming to the event. Maybe….maybe she asked to be returned back to Earth. She could have been brought back to her home by now and is living her life once more, time does move differently here.

 

“Relax Luci, she’ll be here.” Gabriel comes to stand by his brothers side. “You know how Remielle can be when it comes to parties.”

 

Lucifer gave a small smile towards his bother before drowning what was left of his drink. As he turned around to head towards the bar to refill his drink the hall became eerily quiet. Turning to face the other way once more he saw what had silenced even the most chattiest of guests and his heart stopped. _Dear Dad._

 

I stood at the entrance of the hall, my red dress bright as a blaze of fire with the lights from Heaven shining around my frame. My long golden locks shone bright and flowed lightly over my shoulders. As I walked down the hallway with Remielle the chatter from the guests was easily heard, but as soon as I stood in the doorway to the banquet they all silenced. A hundred pairs of Angel eyes fell on me but the only one I cared about his. When my eyes locked with his, my heart froze on the spot and my breath slowed. Slowly with the small support of Remielle I began to make my way deeper into the hall. I heard murmurs of “T _hats her? The Mortal._ ” and “ _Dear Father, she is stunning_ ” as well as a few whistles from both male and female guests. I couldn’t help but grin knowing my state of appearance was the subject of silence. I continued walking until l made my way towards the angelic bar, stopping right in front of lucifer. His eyes were still locked onto me but I saw them slightly move. _Of course he’s checking me out._

 

“Chloe…you look—“

 

“I know.” I grin and grab a cocktail from the bartenders hand. “Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself. Have you ever considered wearing suits more often cause you look divine.” He rolled his eyes at my pun and grabbed another drink for himself.

 

“Ah, right. This is my brother Gabriel, as you already know.”

 

“Good to see you looking better Chloe.” Gabriel extends his hand, I shake it in return with my free one.

 

“Nice to see you too. I don’t see any bruises so either you’ve covered them with makeup or Lucifer hasn’t had the chance to get you yet.” I quip.

 

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” He remarks, grinning before taking his leave. Lucifer and I stand in silence for a while, taking in everything around us. The sound of a trumpet sounds, a signal that the meal is about to start.

 

“We best take our place, you can sit next to me that way you feel more comfortable.”

 

“Any Heavenly dining customs I should know about before I sit at the table?”

 

“Well it’s been quite some time since I sat at this table, but basically my father will say a few words and then its just eat until you sleep.” He states, leading me to the long white marble table. He pulls out the marble chair for me and takes my glass from my hand. I brush the back of my dress under and take my seat. The chair is cold so goosebumps begin to appear on my legs but I know my body will eventually adjust. I take both his drink and mine from his hands to allow him to pull out his chair to my right. The other angels, both men and women of many different take their places as well. To my left, a relatively young female angel takes her place besides me, her short black hair is held back my what looks to be a crossed sword hairpin. Remi takes her seat across from us and waves as she reaches for an apple in a silver bowl in front of her.

 

Once everyone has taken their seats the murmurs and whispering dies down and everyone looks to their right. I turn my head and see at only a few chairs down, at the end of the long dining table, a large white and golden-laced marble chair. In unison ever angel stands up and I follow suit. A man will grey, short, curled hair and a small beard comes to the back of the chair. _That must be Him._ I watch and stand in silence as he walks to the front of the chair. He then holds up his arms in praise.

 

“Hallelujah. Let us celebrate the return of our brothers and sisters. Let us also take a moment to remember those who were lost when incubus plagued the mortal plane. And let us also celebrate the return of my son, Samael, and honor a very special guest who sits at our table tonight. Chloe Jane Decker.” His voice is low, but elegant. He has a way with words that I just can't describe, but it puts my soul at ease.

 

“Hallelujah!” The other angels shout before everyone takes their seat and begin grabbing the plates of food around them. I grab the first silver tray handed to me, taking 2 pieces of golden skinned chicken and placing them on my personal plate. Next some salad, with a some sort of flavor of dressing which I couldn’t quite pinpoint and then a warm dinner roll. Throughout the meal I made small talk the with angels around me, answering their questions about the mortal way of life. I listened as Lucifer made conversation with the angels closer to him, occasionally laughing hard at something the other said or mocking them. This is the first time I’ve seen him this happy ever since I met him. I listened to two angels share the equivalent of war stories from centuries ago and couldn’t help but chuckle at the obvious added details to make each sound just slightly better than the other. at this moment I didn’t perceive myself as a guest at the table of the Heavenly Father, more just a large family gathering where everyone is friendly and is truly enjoying the company of the other guests.

 

After a while desserts made their way around the table. Tarts, pies, cakes, and various baked goods filled the air with their sweet aroma. I definitely was going to get a stomach ache tonight because I grabbed a small piece of just about everything. By the time I had finished many of the other angels had already left the table, retiring to their rooms no doubt to sleep off the food. Lucky them eating like kings meal after meal has no negative effect on their body size. Me however, I felt as if I just ate twice my weight tonight and could barely stand up.

 

“Need a hand my dear?”

 

I look up and see Lucifers father extending his rather large hand towards me. I accept his hand and get up from my seat. Lucifer had already gotten up from his seat earlier tochat with some of the other angels. We walk away from the table to the opposite site of the room to a small sitting room. He gestures to the couch and I take a seat.

 

“Drink?”

 

“I’m alright, thank you.”

 

He pours himself a drink before taking a seat across from me. He’s smaller than i’d though he’d be. I imagined God to be 10x the size of me, with a loud, booming, echoing voice and an aura of light surrounding him. Instead he looks like a regular old dad, except for the fact he lives in this giant palace in Heaven and is immortal.

 

“Ummm, what am I allowed to call you?” I cross my legs and sit up a little bit straight, not wanting to seem un-ladylike in front of Him.

 

“My dear, you can call me whatever your heart desires. God, Sir, Mr. Creator, Father.” He takes a sip from his drink and looks at me with a warm smile.

 

“Right, ok well umm I have a couple of questions and if you don’t mind maybe you could answer them.”

 

“I will do my best Chloe.”

 

“Do you know everyone who enters Heaven and if so is my father - John Decker - here?”

 

“I know every mortal soul that enters through the gates to my kingdom, as well as any of the mortal angels who walk the earthly plane. Fear not child, your father rests peacefully here and we spoke shortly before he ventured into this world.”

 

“You talked with my dad?” Tears began to develop in my eyes but I fought against their will to fall. He set down his drink and came to my side on the couch.

 

“He is and will always be very proud of you no matter what. He loves you and your mother with all his heart. I told him about your…relationship…with Lucifer and he is at peace knowing someone will look after you. John Decker will rest peacefully here for all eternity and when the time comes for your mother, you, your children, your children children to enter my kingdom I will personally see to it that you will be with him for eternity.” He took my hands in his and bow his head and I couldn’t stop the tears from falling. The sound of footsteps had me quickly wiping the wet liquid off my face and I look up to find Lucifer resting against the doorframe.

 

“You must be tired, I will show you to were you can rest for tonight.” He states, eyes shifting between his Father and I.

 

“Alright, thank you Father.” I slightly bow my head in return and stand up from the couch, following Lucifer out the door. I look behind at the Father of Creation one last time, as i’m not sure if we will ever see each other again, before leaving him alone. I still had so many more questions I wanted to ask him, mostly about Lucifer, but it seems I will have to wait to see if an opportune moment appears in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Stay Devilish :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
